Kurisumasu purezento
by luvninosama
Summary: Shizuo decides to give Izaya a Christmas present


Title: Kurisumasu purezento

Genre: General and romance(?) idk

Disclaimer: Durarara is not, and never, mine

Warning: BL and OOCness! Don't like don't read

Summary: Shizuo decides to give Izaya a Christmas present

Enjoy~

**Kurisumasu Purezento**

Seorang pria berpakaian bartender berjalan santai menyusuri jalanan Ikebukuro. Dia menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam. Beberapa orang yang dilewatinya segera menyingkir bahkan ada yang langsung berlari saat melihatnya dari jauh. Tapi pria itu terus berjalan seperti tidak menyadari kondisi di sekitarnya entah karena dia sudah terbiasa, tidak tahu, atau tidak peduli.

"Shizu~o~, makan sushi. Diskon. Murah," seru seseorang berperawakan tinggi besar menawarinya makan sambil menyodori sebuah pamflet.

"Kapan-kapan, Simon," ujar pria berpakaian bartender yang ternyata bernama Shizuo itu. "Sampai nanti."

Shizuo terus berjalan. Dia membuang puntung rokok yang sudah habis dihisapnya dan menyalakan satu batang baru. Setelah beberapa hisap, dia mencium sesuatu yang bau di udara.

"Khh.."

Shizuo membuang puntung rokok yang sedang dihisapnya, menginjaknya dan segera berlari.

"Izaaayaaa-kuuun~!" teriaknya berang.

"Ah, Shizu-chan! Bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku secepat ini?" tanya Izaya segera berlari menjauh dari Shizuo.

"Nomimushi!(1) Itu karena bau busukmu menyebar ke seluruh kota!" teriak Shizuo sambil melemparkan salah satu plang rambu-rambu lalu lintas.

Izaya dengan mudah menghindari lemparan Shizuo. Kemudian dia melemparkan beberapa pisau lipatnya ke arah Shizuo yang juga bisa dihindari dengan mudah oleh Shizuo.

"Ahahaha sudah kuduga kau memang monster Shizu-chan~" seru Izaya yang kemudian dibalas dengan lemparan _vending machine_ oleh Shizuo.

"Siapa yang kau sebut monster, haaah?!"

Mereka terus berkejar-kejaran sampai akhirnya Izaya merasa dia sudah berhasil kabur menghindari Shizuo.

"Yooshh~ kurasa di sini aman. Aah~ Shizu-chan selalu saja menggangguku. Kuharap dia segera mati," kata Izaya pada dirinya sendiri sambil melompat turun dari suatu gedung berlantai tiga. Kemudian Izaya mendarat di salah satu gang kecil gelap yang membatasi gedung tempat dia melompat turun tadi dengan gedung di sebelahnya.

Izaya menunggu beberapa saat untuk melihat kondisi sekitar. Setelah memastikan Shizuo benar-benar sudah menghilang, dia keluar ke jalan. Izaya segera mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk memantau perkembangan situasi Dollars.

"Hyaaagh?!" teriaknya ketika seseorang tiba-tiba menarik bagian tengkuk jaketnya hingga kakinya terangkat dari tanah.

"Shizu-chan?!" seru Izaya kaget. Tangan Izaya dengan otomatis merogoh saku jaketnya. Tapi Shizuo menghentikannya sebelum dia berhasil meraih pisau lipat yang ada di saku jaketnya.

Shizuo dengan mudah mencengkram kedua pergelangan tangan Izaya di belakang punggungnya dengan satu tangan, sementara tangannya yang lain menahan Izaya di udara. Tidak kehabisan akal, Izaya menendang Shizuo dengan keras tapi Shizuo sama sekali tidak bergeming. Dia bahkan terlihat tidak merasa kesakitan sama sekali.

"Shizu-chan lepaskan aku! Lepaskan!" teriak Izaya sambil berontak keras. "Dasar monster! Protozoa! Lepaskan aku!"

Izaya terus berteriak, menendang, dan memberontak tapi Shizuo sama sekali tidak terpengaruh, dia terus berjalan. Shizuo akhirnya menurunkan Izaya di pintu barat stasiun Ikebukuro tapi dia masih menahan pergelangan tangan Izaya di belakang punggungnya.

"Kalau kau mau membunuhku, lakukan dengan cepat Shizu-chan," kata Izaya. "Tapii~ aku tidak menyangka kalau Shizu-chan akan membunuhku di tempat seramai ini. Apa kapasitas otakmu lebih rendah dari protozoa? Aah~ dari dulu aku tidak pernah mengerti apa yang kau pikirkan."

"Diam kau, Nomimushi!" geram Shizuo.

Untuk beberapa saat, Shizuo tidak mengatakan apapun. Kemudian dia tiba-tiba membalikkan tubuh Izaya dan meremas bahunya dengan kuat.

"Oi, Izaayaaa-kuun~"

"Ah, aduuh, sakit Shizu-chan. Kau mau menghancurkan bahuku?!"

Tak disangka Shizuo melonggarkan pegangannya di bahu Izaya.

"Oi, Nomimushi," panggil Shizuo.

"Apa Shizu-chan?" tanya Izaya, mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Shizuo. Izaya merasa ada yang aneh dengan Shizuo hari ini.

Shizuo mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Izaya. Tapi izaya sama sekali tidak terlihat takut dia tetap berdiri di tempatnya semula sambil tersenyum miring.

"Hari ini kau kulepaskan.. Jadi, sebaiknya kau segera pulang," kata Shizuo.

Izaya tadinya akan membalas perkataan Shizuo tapi dia tidak jadi melakukannya karena tiba-tiba saja bibir Shizuo sudah menempel di bibirnya. Walaupun kejadian tadi hanya berlangsung beberapa detik tapi Izaya merasa kejadian itu terjadi berjam-jam lamanya.

"Pulanglah," kata Shizuo. Kemudian dia berbalik dan pergi.

Izaya hanya bisa mematung melihat Shizuo pergi. Kemudian dengan perlahan dia merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengeluarkan kotak yang tadi dimasukkan kesana oleh Shizuo sebelum dia menciumnya.

"Ukkhh.. Shizu-chan bodoh! Kuharap kau segera mati!" teriak Izaya ke arah Shizuo. Setelah itu, dia berbalik dan berlari pergi memasuki stasiun Ikebukuro.

Di kotak tersebut tertulis: Untuk Nomimushi, Meri Kurisumasu.

* * *

**#Beberapa hari kemudian#**

"Izaya kenapa dari tadi kau memandangi cincinmu?" tanya Namie sambil meletakkan gelas kopi di meja kerja Izaya dengan kasar.

"Hmm~ Apa kau tidak sadar? Ini cincin baru," kata Izaya sambil mengangkat kedua telapak tangannya agar Namie bisa melihat.

"Aku tidak peduli," kata Namie sambil membalikkan badannya.

"Ini hadiah natal.. Ah aku tahu! Aku akan membalasnya!" kata Izaya. Kemudian dia tertawa seperti maniak sambil berputar-putar di kursinya. "Aku memang jenius hahahahaha~"

"... Membalas memberi hadiah? Sepertinya bukan perbuatan yang biasa kau lakukan," kata Namie mengernyitkan wajahnya.

"Namie kau memang cerdas. Aku akan membalas dengan cara membuat hidup orang itu semakin menderita hahahahahaha~" lagi-lagi Izaya tertawa seperti maniak.

"Ukhh.. menjijikan," gumam Namie, kemudian dia segera keluar dari ruang kerja Izaya.

Setelah Namie keluar, Izaya menghentikan tawa maniaknya. Dia kemudian memandang keluar jendela dengan pandangan menerawang.

"Awas kau Shizu-chan, akan kubalas 1000x lipat," gumam Izaya sambil menyentuh bibirnya.

~Oshimai~

* * *

(1) Kalau ga salah, cara baca kanji Izaya bisa juga dibaca 'nomimushi' yang artinya flea atau kutu loncat

* * *

Ah kenapa cerita ini begitu gaje?! jawab: karena aku cuma ingin nulis tentang Shizaya hahahaha

Yaah biarpun gaje, semoga yang baca bisa menikmati ceritanya (kalau ada) biarpun sedikit hhe

terakhir, review please~ 3

Jya mata aimashou~


End file.
